first and last love
by emosniperwolf
Summary: bella was raped at 13 at 17 she meets the cullens. she and emmmett fall in love a few charcters ooc pairing c/es, r/j, ed/a, em/b This story has been adopted by meltwi1998.I dont know when she will have it up so be patient please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi my names Bella. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad. My mom, Renee left Charlie, (my dad), when I was 3 months old. And the really bad thing is that she left Charlie for his best friend Billy Black. When Renee did that, Billy left his wife and their two little girls for her. Lily, (his ex-wife), is now married to Charlie. We live in a house in the better side of Forks.

It has five bedrooms. One for each of us and then a guest room, all of the bedrooms has their own bathrooms. There's also a half-bath. There are four floors, not including the basement, in our house. The top floor is my floor alone. It has my bedroom and bathroom. It also has my library and music room. The next floor is Rachel and Rebecca's floor.

It has their rooms, bathrooms, and then their huge closet. It rivals the GAP. The second is the guestroom and Dad and Lily's floor. It's almost exactly like the third floor. Then there's the first floor. It has the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, and computer room.

My room is decorated in orange and black colors. Yea I know Halloween colors, but they're also HARLEY DAVIDSON MOTORCYCLE colors. The walls are black with orange polka-dots. My floor is black. My bed is a queen-size with black headboard, and an orange footboard. The bedspread and all that stuff is HARLEY DAVIDSON.

My bathroom is white. Its got a Jacuzzi tub and a shower. My library has up to 400 books. The shelves go floor to ceiling, wall-to-wall. I have chairs scattered through out the room. I have a desk for studying. The music room has a piano, guitars, and a drum set.  
----------------------------------------

i'll add another chap. when i have ten reveiws


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you didn't already know this well then I don't know what to say well I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I never have and never will only Stephanie does. Darn can't I just own Emmett. Nope I can't dang it.

(AN: Sorry about that second chap. I posted that was accutally the first This is honest to God the real chap. SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY, AND EMMETT, AND JASPER, AND CARLISLE ON TOP PLEASE READ THIS CHAP. cus it is honestly the real one sorry about the mix up won't happen again at the time my computer was acting stupid so I blame my computer

**Chapter 2**

Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that noise?!?! SHUT UP!!!! Oh…Its my alarm clock Duh.

(**bold Bella, ****bold ****like that is her brain answering her)**

**I don't want to get up.**

**Well to bad. You have to.**

**Why??**

**Because you'll be late for school.**

**Oh. Crap. Okay. I'm up.**

**Fine.**

**Okay. What should I wear? Oh, I'll wear my black skinny jeans, HARLEY DAVIDSON shirt, and orange and black polka dot flats.**

**I took a shower, brushed my hair into a pony tail, put on my clothes, and went down to breakfast. I had a bowl of Honeycombs and bananas.**

"**Bella??" asked Lily.**

"**Yes, Lily??" I asked.**

"**Would you like some juice?"**

"**No thank you Lily."**

"**Bella?" she asked softly.**

"**Hmmm…" I mumbled.**

"**Why won't you call me mom?" she asked quietly.**

"**Because, I just don't feel like you're my mom. Ya, ok you've taken care of me most of my life. I just don't feel like you're my mom. OK, we've gone over this before. I got to go." I ranted quietly.**

**I grabbed my book bag off of the counter, and went to the front door. As I was leaving I saw Lily crying in my dad's arms. Rebecca and Rachel just stared at me. I ran straight to my truck and gunned it all the way to school. I ran to the locker rooms to change into my gym clothes. I went out to the track and started running. When I got there I saw five kids I've never seen before.**

**I put them out of my mind and thought about this morning at breakfast. I wasn't exactly nice to Lily but I wasn't rude either. I thought back to my dad's face while I ranted. He looked shocked, upset, and disappointed in me. If a was dad I would have been to. **

(**Bold Bella, ****bold ****like that is her brain answering her)**

**What had I done?**

**Well you insulted the one woman who has been there for you through everything.**

**I know but I was so aggravated. We had talked about that before. **

**Maybe but she still doesn't get why you wont call her mom anymore.**

**Dang it. She knows it because they made me call them Mom and Dad while I was there.**

**Just because of what they did your making her suffer. **

**No I'm not. She has Rach and Becca to call her mom.**

**I was halfway from where I had started, when I looked up and saw them again. There were two girls, and three guys. A tall blonde had his arms around the blonde girl. A guy with bronze like hair had his arms around a short black-haired girl. And then the last guy wow. He was tall and really muscular, not Hulk Hogan muscular. No he looked like he goes to the gym a couple times a week. He had short curly brown hair. And from this distance I could see a jealous type of look on his face.**

**I decided to go over and talk to them. I ran over and introduced myself.**

"**Hi. I'm Bella. You guys must be the new kids, or I just don't pay attention." I said.**

**They guy with the brown hair answered. "Hey, nah we're new. I'm Emmett. The blonde's are Rosalie and Jasper, they're a couple. The other two are Alice and Edward, and they are too."**

"**Oh, wow. Okay so do you guys need help finding your classes??" I asked.**

"**Actually, yes we do." Said Alice.**

"**Well, I have to go change. So afterwards I can show you around." I said.**

"**Cool. So where do you want to meet up?" Jasper asked.**

"**I'll be right back. SO you can wait at the beginning of the track." I said **

"**Ok." Edward said.**

**So I think I'm going to knock my update review amount down to five instead of ten.**

**~Aceter, or J.C. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I changed, and went out to the track. They were still there. When I came out Emmett looked up at me and held my gaze. His were the brightest pools of ocean blue-green I've ever seen. I felt my eyes glazing over. He winked at me. And that's when I lost it. I started giggling. Their heads snapped up to look at me.

"What's so funny??" They chorused.

That set me off again. They looked at each other and shrugged. I managed to stop after a minute.

"Sorry, the first time I just thought of something funny. The second time you sounded funny when you asked what is funny." I explained. "So, do you guys have your schedules?"

"Yes." They chorused. I giggled again.

"Okay. Let me see them." I said. They handed them to me.

"Okay. Well, Omg…Omg." I yelled.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I triple checked to make sure I'd seen right. I had.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett asked jumpily.

"Sorry. It's just well…I have all my classes with all of you." I explained.

"Huh…what do you mean all of us?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, well… we all have the same schedule. So we will see each other all the time." I tried to explain. "Oh, and all of our classes are AP classes."

"Cool. Wow, really?" asked Rosalie.

"Yep. Oh, crap we got to go or we'll be late.." I yelled. I was running now. They were having a hard time keeping up. As we were approaching Mr. Banner's room, I saw Rachel and Rebecca. I yelled out to them.

"Hey, Rachel, Rebecca. I know you're not happy with but I need to explain the situation. See you at lunch. Bye." I yelled stooping to let the others catch up.

"Jezze, Bella. Your fast no wonder you're on the track team." Edward managed to pant out. They were out of shape that I knew.

"OK. 1. Duh Poin Dexter. 2. If you guys are going to hang with me, you got to get in shape. 3. You guys that was nothing compared to my usual speed." I ranted in one breath.

The way they were looking at me made me feel like an experiment. Emmett…well…h was looking at me with adoration, jealousy, and I don't know what the last one was. I felt well…you can guess how I felt in his gaze.

EPOV (Yes it is Edwards POV nope just kidding its Emmett's)

In that moment I knew. I knew that she was the one. The one for me. I had just fell in love with Bella. She was strong, beautiful, powerful, stubborn, smart, and she didn't take any one's shit.

"Dang, Bella. Where'd you learn to run like that?" I asked.

"Well, when I was growing up I had to run or I would get kissed by this guy Mike. Ya, because of that I've broken like ten state high school running records since 7th grade. Ya I know that I couldn't have broken high school records in 7th grade but I did. I could run faster then the fastest high schooler." She hurriedly explained. Without a backward glance she ushered us into the classroom.

She took us up to Mr. Banner, introduced us, and went to sit down. Mr. Banner signed our slips, and told us where to sit. He had me sit next to Bella, and the other four sit at the last two tables. The class was boring. We were doing a lab that I'd already done.

After class I asked Bella if I could talk to her for a minute. She said sure.

"Umm…well…would you go on a date with me Friday?" I managed to stutter out.

"Emmett look at me." She ordered. I did.

"Emmett, I would love to. Thank you." She said. I smiled and she smiled back. When we started walking she grabbed my hand in hers, and we caught up with the others. They looked at us and smiled. Alice turned to Bella, and said

"Bella?"

"Ya, Alice?" She asked.

"Well, I'm glad that you became our friend. And I hope that you're always in our lives. You make us a lot happier then we've been in awhile. And you make Emmett really happy. That's my main priority, Emmett being happy because he's my brother. Well what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that we came to this school and that we meet you." Alice started to cry at the end and Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm glad that you moved here too. You guys don't know how big a deal you guys being my friends is to me. I don't have friends here. I only talk to my sisters. Since I left here a few years again my old friends stopped being my friends when I came back. And well I'm really glad to know you guys." She was crying by now. Alice and her ran to each other and hugged and cried together. Rosalie looked about in tears to she went to them to and they had a big group hug while crying. We, us guys, just stood there, looking around waiting for them to be done. When they were, we grabbed our rightful girls hand and walked to our next class.

Ok guys if you'd please take my poll it would help me write the next chap. For the blind beauty and the beast

And I' m really sorry that I left you guys hanging I was at my g-ma's for a week and couldn't use their computer and I also had writer's block so I'm trying to update all my stories tonight it might take me till tomorrow morning but I'm going to try for you guys

I thank everyone for their reviews, flames are welcome because I like criticize. It makes me a better writer so if something is wrong with my story in you opinion tell me please so I can fix I can't fix it if you don't tell me

~Aceter, wait its now styfle A.K.A J.C.


	4. Chapter 4, ARGUING

**CHAPTER 4**

BPOV

The rest of the morning went much the same. When lunch came around, I grabbed Emmett's hand and made a beeline for the caf. We grabbed our trays filled them with food and went to my table. Rachel and Rebecca were already there.

"okay, guys. I would like to introduce you to my sisters. Rachel, Rebecca, this is Emmett, (pointing to them each) Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice.." they all said hi to each other.

"So…" Rachel started.

"Why'd you say that to mom, Bella." Rebecca finished.

"Because she asked. I told her the truth. That's how I feel. She may have helped raise me, but that doesn't make her my mother. Renee gave birth to me; does that make her my mother?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. "See just because someone raises you doesn't make them your mom or dad. I may have been young when I heard about Renee. But that hurt. My own mother didn't want me and then 13 years later she takes me away saying Charlie is a bad father. Then treats me like shit by beating me and letting me get...Ra-ra-raped by...Billy did that happen to either of you? No. it didn't it happened to me. I was only 13 years old. And I get raped. God damnit. Rach, Becca how is that fucking fair. HOW IS THAT FUCKING FAIR?" I yelled. I started bawling like a baby.

Emmett pulled me into his lap and held me.

I started to remember that night. It was one of the worst nights in my entire existence and I hate Renee and Billy with a fiery passion. I hope they both rot in the fiery pits of hell. That's where they belong. They are possibly worse than Satan himself. They WILL pay for what they did to me, they will. Paybacks a *****.

Okay I know that is a short chapter but I wanted to put the flashback as another chapter.

So be happy that you getting two maybe three chapter today.

I'm sorry for the wait but I've had writers block.

~PSAB


	5. Chapter 5, Rememberance

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Bella." Renee screamed. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into her room. She threw me onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes, you slut."

I did as I was told. The next thing I know I'm on my back with Billy standing over me with nothing on. I realizes to late what was happening.

Billy shoved into me and I screamed. I kicked him. I begged, I cried. I eventually gave up, since he just kept thrusting.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renee with her hand down her pants.

Billy started shuddering. Then he fell off me. I saw Renee had her eyes closed. I grabbed my clothes threw them on grabbed my shoes and ran out of the house. I ran for an hour till I go to the police station.

I went inside crying. A lady saw me and pulled me to her she asked what's wrong. All I said to her was.

"Get officer. Please."

She did. An officer came over and asked what's wrong. I told him the truth.

"I-I wa-was ju-just ra-raped." I stuttered out.

"DO you know who sweetie?" he asked. The lady had started to cry.

"Billy Black. And my birth-mom was watching she didn't try to stop him. I tried, I did. Their married." I muttered out.

"Okay, were going to go get them okay." He said quietly. I nodded. "Sweetie, this lady her will take you back to my office. Stay in there, If you need anything. Ask okay?" I nodded again.

2 hours later

"Sweetie, sweetie wake up." I heard someone say. I did as they said. The officer from earlier was in front of me. "We got them. They will be going away for a long time. And I noticed you have bruises on your face." He said quietly. I knew what he meant by the last comment.

"They hit me a lot. I wanna go home." I said.

"You can't go home no one will be there." He said quietly.

"Not here, my homes in Forks, WA. Where my daddy is." I started to cry.

"Okay we'll get you home." He promised.

In ten hours I was at home in my room crying. I wouldn't let anyone near me for two years.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was still in Emmett's arms. He was rocking me. Everyone was looking at me. Rosalie looked shocked. Alice looked upset. Jasper looked mad. Edward looked mad too. Rachel looked like she felt bad. Becca looked concerned.

The last person I looked at was Emmett. He looked beyond pissed off. He also looked extremely sad and concerned. When he saw me looking up at him, he spoke.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna go home? Do you wanna go to the hospital?" He kept asking questions. I put my fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"Emmy, I wanna go home." I whispered.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. I nodded. I knew Becca or Rach would tell the office I went home and so did Emmett.

EPOV

When Bella said she was raped at 13, I thought back to Rosalie. She was almost raped. But that was when she was 16. I was seeing red.

Bella started crying, so I pulled her in to my lap. She cried for half an hour. I was rocking her back and forth the whole time. I looked at everyone. Rose looked I'm not sure. Alice looked upset. Jasper and Edward looked really mad. Rachel looked like she felt bad. Becca looked concerned. I asked a question.

"Does this happen often?"

"This hasn't happened since she was 15 so two years ago. Before that ya. She still sometimes screams in her sleep." Becca started.

"For two years after it happened, she wouldn't let anyone touch her or be within two feet of her. When someone did." Rachel started.

"She would scream, or cry. So in our house we put her on the top floor. She has the whole floor to herself. We don't mind. We don't know what it felt like for that to happen and we didn't fight for her, when Renee came to get her. She said Charlie was a bad father. When Bella came back, she wasn't the same Bella anymore. She's gotten better, but she still isn't the same." Becca finished.

"Who's Billy?" Alice asked.

"Well, he's our, ( Rachel and mine's) dad. We haven't seen him since we were one year old." Becca started.

"He left our mom for Bella's mom, Renee. Bella was three months old at the time. After that our mom married her dad." Rach finished.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Jasper asked.

"Oh well she calls our mom Lily instead of mom. This morning Mom asked why she doesn't call her mom. And…Well. Bella ended up making her cry." Becca answered.

"Why doesn't Bella call her mom?" Rose asked.

"Because Billy and Renee made her call them mom and dad." Rach answered.

I felt Bella stop crying and look up.

I felt so much remorse for her, no one should have to go through that much pain. NO ONE, that's innocent at least.

Bella decided to speak "Listen, I know I acted like a bitch but I didn't mean to make Lilly cry, it was an accident. It's just that it's really hard trying to call her MOM, with my past. I honestly feel like crap that I made the person that's practically raised me and the closest thing I have to a mom cry ok. I will make it up to her, and this time I will put an effort to call her mom, and it's not because I feel like I have to, it's because that's who she is, My mother like figure. So as of now on, she is my mom. Ill make it up for making her cry…. I just have too."

Then she looked at me with pleading eyes and I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, Ignoring the surprised stares that our friends had.


	6. Chapter 6 the first meet

Chapter 6

EPOV

After Bella and I left the cafeteria, we walked to my jeep. Unlocking the doors I had to pick Bella up and set her in the seat. Her face was as red as a tomato. Going around to the driver side I jumped up and, sat down. I put the keys in the ignition.

"Emmett?" I heard Bella ask.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Well, can we like go to your house instead of mine?" she asked.

"Is that what you want to do? If it is then yes we can or we can do anything else you want to do." I asked.

"Yes. I want to see where you live. Tomorrow all of you can come over to my house if you want." She said.

Instead of answering her I just drove to my house. Bella decided to turn on the radio. Then song that came on was Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade. (AN: actual song it was my bf's and I song. Listen to it.) I listened to the lyrics and it was like it was speaking what I was feeling at the time though not. I looked over at Bella who was singing along to the song.

_**Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..  
**_

I looked over at Bella. She put emotion into the song.

_**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
**_

It seemed as though she was singing for someone.

_**  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start **_

It seemed as though she meant that part of the song for herself._****_

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  


This part fit both of us. I waited with baited breath for the next line.

_**  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
**__**Find More lyrics at .com**__**  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep **_

I hope she remembers me when she's asleep tonight. _****_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find 

And it is impossible to find a girl just like Bella._****_

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

She sang the whole song with such emotion; I started to tear up a little bit.

By the time she finished the song, we were at my house. She was so caught up in the song she even notice me coming around to her side. I opened the door and unbuckled her. Picking her up, I took her inside and sat us on the couch in the living room.

We'd been sitting there for about five minutes when I heard mom shuffling around in the kitchen. I looked down at Bella wondering if I should tell her that my mom's home or not.

While I was debating, it turns out mom decided for me and came out with a tray of snicker doodles. (AN: My favorite. Yummy lol.)

"Emmett what are you doing home so early?" Mom asked. Then she looked down and noticed Bella. "And who is this young lady?"

"Oh sorry, mom. This is Bella. She's in all of our classes which we oddly all got into the same classes."

"Oh, well that's nice Emmett. It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Esme Emmett's mother." Mom said. Bella jerked awake, must have been because it was a direct sentence to her.

"Oh hello Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you even though you had to introduce yourself. I always thought a gentleman was supposed to do the introductions." She giggled. At the end she looked pointedly at me. It took me awhile to understand what she meant.

"Hey now I would've introduced you." I said loud enough she could hear me. Then I muttered. "Sooner or later. Rather later."

"Bella, please call me Esme. I feel to formal when people call me Mrs. Cullen." Mom said.

Okay I know I ended on a cliffy but I had good reason. So no biting my head off.

And to all of you who reviewed last chapter thank you I really appreciate it.

~J.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people I know I haven't updated this story in over a month, but I haven't been in the mood to write. So I'm gonna start with this one and try updating them all one at a time. I'm home sick from school so I should be able to get these chapters out. If I get enough reviews I may try for a second chapter for the story with the most new review.

Chapter 7

EPOV (I'm gonna do the rest of the story in this POV.)

Mom and Bella talked for about an hour and by the time they were done, everyone was home from school. I still had Bella on my lap so when my siblings came in Bella turned as red as a tomato. She climbed off my lap and sat next to me on the couch. I looked up and saw Alice jumping up and down like a pixie on crack cocaine.

"EEEEP!!!" Alice screeched. Everyone covered there ears and closed there eyes. I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.

"We should play truth or dare." She said well actually she screamed it. We all cringed but didn't say anything, because we knew if we did she hit us. So we all got in a circle on the floor. Bella was leaning her head on my shoulder; on her other side was Jasper. Then it went Rosalie, Edward, and lastly Alice.

"Who goes first?" Jasper asked.

"I'll go." Bella yawned.

"Alright." We all agreed.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Alice, I dare you to shred every single one of your clothes and shoes. And you have $300 to buy new clothes and shoes at Wal-Mart." Bella said. Oh my god. I thought Alice was gonna explode it looked like her whole body was red. Five seconds later…

"You want me to do what to my clothes, and shop where?" I swear, no I knew, they could hear her all the way in Antarctica.

**Some random dude in Antarctica**

"You want me to do what to my clothes, and shop where?"

"What was that?"

EPOV

"Alice suck it up and stop whining your doing this whether you like it or not. Or so help me I'll make your life a living hell. Got it? Good." Wow Bella can be forceful. I know never to get on her bad side.

"Fine but you must really hate me." Alice said.

"Nope, but now I know what I can use against you." Bella said.

An hour later we were back home from Wal-Mart. Alice was crying a bit over her Jimmy Choos. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong I spelled it like it sounded).

"Alright. My turn." Alice said.

"Rosalie, truth or dare." She asked.

"Truth."

"Umm…okay how many times have you and Jasper done it this year?" she asked.

Rosalie ducked her head and said, "468 times."

We all just stared shocked at her. Jasper was looking at the ceiling whistling. Edward was laughing so hard he was on the ground rolling. Alice was just sitting there. And Bella well, she fell asleep.

"Umm…okay how about we just watch TV." I said.

Okay I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything more to add.

My-immortal-love-is-jasper


	8. Chapter 8

Okaii I know its been awhile and I apologize I've been busy and haven't had time and whenever I would open a Microsoft word page it would mess up my computer so heres a new chapter

**CHAPTER 8**

EPOV

I decided to take Bella up to my room to lay her down, that way she could actually get some sleep and not worry about waking her up. When I started to get up everyone looked at me.

"What are you doing Em?" Alice asked.

"Well we always get really loud and I don't want her to wake up. So I'm taking her upstairs to lay her down on my bed and then I'm gonna come back down." I answered.

All of a sudden I felt movement I looked down to see it was Bella snuggling into my chest like it was a pillow. But hell I didn't care as long as it was me she was with I wouldn't worry about a thing it felt like I was flying. She let out a whimper; I pulled her closer to me a moved her head onto my shoulder so that she was basically straddling my lap. It took about a minute for her to stop whimpering but when she did, she sighed into my shoulder and held onto my tightly. I looked back up to see everyone and I do mean everyone which includes my parents. Oh boy how do I explain.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Well I think she's experiencing that night again. It might have been so nerve racking that to this day four years later she still has dreams about it which we know is true since it happens to Rose occasionally." I said.

"What is she experiencing?" Dad asked.

"It's not our place to say but it was similar to what happened to Rose but its worse because she was younger and instead of almost it did happen. That's all I'm going to say because it's not out place." Edward answered for me.

"Oh, so you mean she was..?" Esme asked.

"Yeah mom she was but if you want to know you're going to have to ask because we don't even know the full story." Alice said.

"If you guys wanted to know what happened so much all you had to do was ask." Bella's voice shocked us into silence. "You know you guys aren't very quite and yes Emmett you were right I was reliving that night but if you guys would like not know I will tell you it isn't a very good one but its entertaining."

And she told us everything that happened that night but it was almost like she was telling us how someone died. She was so I don't know unemotional I guess. When she was done she started crying again and I pulled her into my lap.

"DO you want me to take you home or do you need to stop by the school for anything?" I asked her quietly.

"No she has to stay we have to have a slumber party!!!" screamed Alice. She was right next to my ear to. Thanks to her I almost dropped Bella.

"Bella what do you say about a slumber party. It would be so much fun to have one don't you think we could stay up all night watching movies and we could do mani-pedi's and our hair and stuff come on please." Rosalie and Alice begged.

"Fine let me call my dad and let him know where I'm at. I'll ne right back." She said. She got up and walked over to the front door. It was about five minutes later that she came in crying. She waked over to me and collapsed into my arms.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong??" Mom asked.

"My dad said th-that I'm not welcomed home. That he doesn't want me there. But I don't know what I did, the only time I've seen him was this morning." she whispered. "I asked what I did but all he said was that…that he'll talk to me n-next week. Then he just…he just hung up on me." Then she started to cry hard then before.

I pulled her onto my lap, keeping her face towards me. She snuggled into my chest.

"Bella how about if you call Rach or Becca, because they might know what's going on." Alice said.

"I guess can you hand me my phone Emmy?" She asked. I handed her the phone and she hit the number 3.

"Hey Rach."

"Do you know why I'm not allowed at the house anymore."

"Oh, you guys aren't either. Do you know why??"

"Oh. Well I'm asking cause Dad didn't tell me he just hung up."

"Mom did WHAT?!?"

"I can't believe she did that! You would think that after that happened to her, that she wouldn't do it either. But then again she was married to him."

"Wow no wonders Dad was so short with me. I would be to if that had happened to me which sucks. At least you can stay with us when the divorce is over with cause Dad did adopt you both and she never adopted me so I don't have to worry about it. I hope you guys are gonna be okay."

"Well since you guys don't have a place to go me, Alice, and Rosalie are having a slumber party. You guys could probably come too. Let me ask." She just looked at Alice because Alice was nodding her head with what she said.

"Ya you can come. Umm I don't know how to get here so I'll give the phone to Emmett to tell you where it's at." She gave the phone to me and I quickly told them how to get here.

Alright so that this chapter over with. Anyone who can guess what Lily did will get to be a character in one of my stories not sure which one. Good luck to you guys!!

~my-immortal-love-is-jasper

Push the button you know you want to

**[ ]**

**[ [**

**[ ]**

**_[ ]_**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so it has been awhile. I know, but in the next week or two I'm gonna try and add a bunch of chapters. So on with the story.

Chapter 8

BPOV

I waited anxiously for Rachel and Rebecca to get here. I really wanted them to explain more about what happened. If I ever find Lily again I will punch her in the face. How dare she cheat on my father. Especially when it already happened to her but with my mother and her husband. I really don't get why my father picks all these bad women to marry. If he marries someone else like these last two then I will be having a talking to with him.

By the time I stopped thinking Rachel and Rebecca were already here. Alice and Rosalie grabbed all three of us by the wrists and dragged us up the stairs to one of their rooms. It actually looked very nice, it had a big four poster bed with a canopy. The walls were a light purple color, everything in the room was basically some shade of purple.

"Okay. What do you want to do first? Watch movies, listen to music, do mani/pedis, eat, or do each others makeup?" Alice asked listing the things we could do.

"How about we all go and eat? Cause I don't think really any of us ate any lunch." suggested Rachel.

We all agreed so we went back downstairs and into the kitchen. I was the only one who knew how to cook so I suggested we have French Toast. Everyone agreed, to that so I went to the fridge and found the eggs and milk. I had to ask Alice and Rosalie where the spices were. They just pointed to the cabinet beside the stove.

When I opened it, I found almost any spice you could ever want or need. It took me awhile to find the Nutmeg and Cinnamon and Salt. When I did, I looked for a bowl. I finally found one and cracked 10 eggs into the bowl, poured in some milk, and added the spices. I told Alice to get the bread and butter out, while I found a gridel to use.

When I got the gridel hot enougth I started to soak the bread and tossed it onto the gridel. It was so big I managed to fit 8 pieces onto it. Little did I know I was being watched by everyone, and by everyone I do mean everyone. It didn't take very long to get the first 8 done and started on the next.

Emmett of couse was the first one to get any of the food. He grabbed three pieces, slathered them in butter and syrup, and just inhaled them. The next to come through was Jasper, then Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel, Rebecca, and finally me. I was sweating so much from how long I stood in front of the stove. I only grabbed the last two pieces so that Emmet couldn't, who was trying to sneak up and grab them. That only made me angry.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! If you so much as think about trying to steal the food I made for yourself when I haven't even had any! Then you better think again! Because you may just walk away without a finger! Do I make myself clear?" I whispered so calmly he was starting to shake.

With that said I walked over and stole some syrup from Edward and Jasper's plate's. I looked up to find everyone just staring back and forth between Emmett and I, with the exception of Rachel and Rebecca who had experienced my rath before.

I started to stalk out of the room when Esme and Carlisle started to laugh out loud. We all just stared at them, none of us understanding why they were laughing. It took them awhile to calm down and when they did, they had big grins on their faces.

"Alright I give what is so funny?" asked Edward.

"Well, Bella is the only person besides me that can possible make Emmett look properly chastened. I like you, Bella. I think we'll keep you." With that Esme started laughing again.

This time we all started laughing except for Emmett he looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. That made us all laugh even harder.

He just stalked out of the room. I followed after him, to explain why we were laughing at him.

"Emmett! The only reason we laughed at you was because you looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs." I explained.

He just stared at me in shock. He didn't say anything so I turned back go to the dining room. But I was pulled back and turned around. I didn't have time to say anything because Emmett's lips met mine before I could.

Yes cliffy I know. Haha. My new characters for the two people that won will becoming in in two to three chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Okaii I just realized this I put the wrong chapter number on the last one it should be chapter 9 not 8. Okaii onto the story.

Chapter 10

EPOV

I didn't know what came over me. All I know is that one second Bella was walking away from me, when I turned her around and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever. I never wanted to pull away.

To our luck that was when my parents and siblings decided it was time to turn around. I don't think any one has ever blushed as red as Bella. She turned and buried her face in my chest. That made everyone laugh. Which made her bury her face further. It was a never ending cylce of laughter and face burying.

"Bella, would you stop? We're sorry about laughing." Alice started to beg.

"Hmph." was the only sound from Bella.

Eventually she pulled away and walked upstairs to one of the girls' rooms. The girls all trooped up after her, the rest of us went into the living room to watch TV. After we about five minutes, we decided to go and crash the girls little...slumber party.

Jasper, being the quietest, led us up the stairs. Then Edward and me followed behind. We followed the noise coming to a stop infront of Rosalie's room. What the were talking about was...amazing. I think I could see Jasper literally flex his muscles. And why shouldn't he when what they were talking about him.

"Oh my gosh. The things he does are so romantic. At least once a month he takes me up to Seattle, and to a nice resturant. Then afterward we go to a hotel and well you can imagine what happens there." Rosalie was gushing.

All of the girls squealed. I diidn't get what was so great about that. I mean it was a constant same thing no difference date for them.

"But Rosalie that is so boring. Does it ever change to like a movie, dinner, and then a hotel? No. Now with Edward and I, we go out every saturday and we do different things everytime." Alice complained.

That's when they started to argue between themselves. I was trying to hold in my laughter but it only lasted for about 3 minutes. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out the loudest laugh ever. Before we could run back downstairs or to one of our rooms. The door was yanked open by Bella, and we fell backwards.

I looked up into her face and saw a glare that would have killed me, Edward, and Jasper at least three times each.

I'll try to update again tomorrow it all depends.


	11. Chapter 11 AN PLEASE READ

I'm sorry to say but to all of you readers that put this story on alert are going to be disappointed. I am going to put this story as complete even if it actually isnt i will get back to it one day but as of right now i have no desire to finish this story or any of my stories.i just have not felt like completeing these stories. im sorry to all of u who have waited. If any of you would like i will allow u to adopt one. Each person gets to chose one or two fics they want to adopt but in the final decision u will only get one of your picks. I'm sorry but i will not be writing any stories until this coming summer because this is my freshman year in high school and i need to keep my mind on grades so i can get into a good college and get a lot of scholarships. I hope you all understand 3 my-immortal-love-is-Jasper A.K.A. J.C. 


End file.
